


Phan Letters - Phil's Art

by golden_carnival



Category: Dan/Phil, Phan, Phandom
Genre: Art, Drawing, Gen, phan letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_carnival/pseuds/golden_carnival
Summary: Dan and Phil get a heavy letter from a fan and decided to respond.





	

To Our Fanboy, 

 

_Dan, he’s not gonna know who’s writing what._

Phil. Our handwriting isn’t that simular. 

_Oh right..._

Hello! _Hi!_  


Okay, first off, those doodles were incredible. I loved the little Mario you drew. 

 

_And so many colors too! Seriously. Thanks for including a picture in your letter. Dan, do you think he expected us to write back to him? again??_

Probably not, but we should talk to him rather than each other, I mean, the letter is for him. 

 

_Right right. Well, hey we checked out your tumblr after you sent us the url._

Seriously, what a great collection. The meme are top notch. 

 

_Top notch? I’m not sure I would use the phrase again, but yeah… super fun. We might have been scrolling a bit too far down._

I was really touched by the balance of adorable pictures of small animals and the memes that really touch the darkness of the human experience. 

 

_And I loved the fan art you’ve posted too! You’re so much better at drawing then I am. Keep it up! Even if you’re not brave enough to share it with the world, keep it up!_

Phil, do you remember the time you decided you were going to take up painting?

 

_Oh Dan, no! Don’t tell this story._

Okay. Well, Phil’s in a pile on the floor now, so I’m just gonna tell you the story. It was right after we moved to London. I think he found a paint set on sale somewhere. I swear I still don’t know what came over him. It lasted like two straight weeks too. Like two solid weeks. I want you to image Phil sitting on his floor surrounded by unpacked boxes drawing trees and flowers and what I think was supposed to be lions. At all hours of the night too. I got up at like 3 am to get water and I noticed his light was one. Guess what he was doing… painting. 

 

_Hey they weren’t bad._

Phil. They were awful. 

 

_Dan’s looking at me funny. They weren’t great, but I was really proud of them. And I did get better._

You did get better I suppose. 

 

_And that’s the point. Keep trying, you’ll get better._

Who would have thought our letter would have had a moral, eh Phil? We’re good at this. We should start an advice column or something.

 

_I don’t think that’s a good idea, Dan. Let’s just stick to YouTube videos._

That’s probably smart. Anyways, sorry for such a weird rambling letter. I hope it cheered you up a bit. 

 

_Imagine us giving you a high five and a congrats for getting it through another day. Hang in there!_

Bye!  _Byeeee!_  


_:Dan & Phil ^‿^_


End file.
